Many garments use drawstrings to enable the garments to be secured in place on the bodies of wearers of the garments. The drawstrings commonly are threaded through a passage defined by a hem of the garment. Opposite end portions of the drawstring are located outside the passage so that they can be manipulated by a wearer of the garment to form a bow knot, e.g., which secures the garment in known ways to the wearer's body. Drawstrings also are used as closures for storage bags of various things.
It often happens that a drawstring can be partially or fully withdrawn from its hem so that the drawstring cannot be used to perform its desired function. Partial withdrawal of a drawstring from its hem passage occurs when the drawstring is moved in the passage to cause one of the ends of the drawstring to be located within the passage; in such an event, that end of the drawstring is inaccessible. A solution to the problem of a partially withdrawn drawstring is to remove the drawstring from its passage in the hem and to rethread (reinsert) the drawstring into the passage so that the opposite end portions of the drawstring are again accessible outside the passage.
The solution to the problem of a fully withdrawn drawstring is to rethread (reinsert) the drawstring into the hem passage so the opposite end portions of the string are again accessible outside the passage.
Insertion of a drawstring into a hem passage of an existing article such as a garment can be a difficult and time consuming task. Many people cannot successfully perform that task, such as because they do not know how to do it or because they do not have a tool to use to perform that task.
Partial or complete withdrawal of a drawstring from a hem passage can occur in a number of ways. In the laundering of garments equipped with drawstrings, forces can be applied to drawstrings to cause them to move along their hem passages so that the drawstrings become partially or fully removed from their garments.